Republic of Lapland (New Terran Regimens)
Lapland, officially the Republic of Lapland, is a Nordic country located in Fino-Scandinavia, northern Europe. It borders Gothenburg to the southwest, Norsica to the west, the Merchant Republic of Helsinki to the southeast and Russia Tsarist to the east. The capital is Alta. About 254 million people live in Lapland, with most of the population concentrated in the north of the country. The mother tongue is Sami, which is one of the Finno-Ugric languages and is more closely related to Finnish. Other minority languages are Swedish, spoken by 5.5 percent of the country and Finnish, spoken by 2.5 percent of the country. Details * '''Name: '''Lapland * '''Official name: '''Republic of Lapland * '''Year established: '''2125 * '''Population: '''254 million people * '''Government: '''Parliamentary republic * '''President: '''Lohnson Stevestong * '''GDP per capital: '''200.000$ * '''Nominal GDP: '''9.300.000.000$ * '''International organizations: '''UN (United Nations), GLTL (Gothenburguian-Lappish Technological League) * '''Official language: '''Sami * '''Minority language: '''Swedish, Finish History Kingdom of Finland In 2082, a monarchist revolt began in Finland, establishing a monarchy in Finland. United Kingdom of Sweden-Finland In the year 2096, the Swedish king, Stanley I, marries the Finnish queen, Helen I, establishing the union of Sweden and Finland. Finmark annexation For cultural reasons, in 2099, Sweden-Finland threatens Norway of war if not handed over to Finmark. Seeing the difference of army among the nations, Norway peacefully delivers Finmark to Sweden-Finland. Fino-Swedish Civil War Swedish Libertation Revolution In 2122, Swedish nationalists from Gothenburg began a revolt to free Sweden, called the Swedish Liberation Revolution. Sami Libertation Revolution The Sami, in 2123, seeing the Swedish Liberation Revolution, take courage to revolt as well, beginning the Sami Liberation Revolution. Alien freezing guns A group of Sami find a frozen alien ship full of freezing guns. Thus, the Sami scientists reverse engineer the weapons, soon beginning to manufacture these freezing guns. End of war In 2125, the Sami have already conquered much of Sweden-Finland with freezing guns. Then they arrive in Helsinki, making the city independent (forming the Merchant Republic of Helsinki) and collapsing Sweden-Finland. The Sami form Lapland, occupying the entire area of Nörrland, Österland and Finmark. The rest of the country is occupied by Swedish nationalists, establishing the Kingdom of Gothenburg. Gothenburguian-Lappish Technological League In 2126, Lapland and Gothenburg make a technological alliance, which until today drives the technology of both. Space exploration Lapland has developed a great level of technology over time. In 2242, the Gothenburguian-Lappish Technological League created a costume that can withstand absolute zero, something that will greatly aid in space exploration on cold planets. Moon colonization In 2259, it began to colonize the Moon, founding the lunar colony New Finland. The capital of New Finland has become a large lunar metropolis Over time, four more lunar colonies were established: Ston, in 2272; Helio, in 2297; Astland, in 2342; and New Turku; in 2391. Mars colonization In 2538, a colony on Mars was made, called Riland. Recent history Today, Lapland is considered by many a technological and economic utopia, with several industries investing in the country. One of the largest technology companies in the world, The Cube, is headquartered in Lapland. The country peacefully relates to almost all nations. Category:New Terran Regimens (Map Game)